Danny Brun
Daniel Voisine, better known by his ring name, "The Enigma" Danny Brun, is currently with a company called CPW, where he is the reigning CPW United States National Heavyweight Wrestling Champion (in his fifteenth reign) and also the Professional Heavyweight World Champion (in his seventeenth reign). Before Wrestling Voisine trained in his hometown of San Leandro, for nine years before leaving home at the age of fifteen with a High school diploma. After his sister Jackie Blayze (a multiple-time Women's World Champion) and also pro wrestler (who owns CPW) Dierdre Thompson founded CPW, Thompson recruited Voisine and named him Danny Brun. 1993-1999 Resembling a young traditionalist and submission-style, Brun worked his way up the CPW contention scene when the CPW Heavyweight Title (now called the PW World Heavyweight Championship) tournament started. Brun won the CPW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship in the CPW Title tourney, losing in the finals against newly-crowned CPW Asian Champion and famed wrestling champion Mohammed Khan. Brun would win the CPW Title (now accredited as a World Title), nine months later in January 1994 after numerous re-matches against Khan. According to CPW rules, a wrestler can hold every championship all at once, if he/(she) wins all the titles. Brun was not forced to give up the CPW IC Title in the process. In August of 1996, Blayze challenged Brun to a pool match at the first In The Summer Time PPV, in Turlock, CA. Brun put the PW World Heavyweight Championship on the line, and lost it in 12:45. The next day on CPW Wrestling, Brun got a rematch with both the Men's and Women's World Title on the line in a pool match. Brun delivered an Earthquake Splash, rendering Blayze unconscious, thus Brun became the Unifed World Champion, and the first male to win a Women's Title. Between 1996 and 1999, Brun won and lost his World Title, and won his first National Title. Unfortunately, his sister kept him with the Intercontinental Title. In 1998, he held all the titles at one time for the first time (a total of 11, minus the Super Heavyweight Title and TV Title (not yet created)). In March 1999, Brun lost his Intercontinental Championship (which he held for 5 1/2 years inclusive), to Robert Volpa, a 47 year old multiple time California State Champion out of CSU Fresno. He regained the title that October. 2000-2005 In February 2000, the CPW announced mandatory monthly drug testing for all wrestlers and office staff, regardless of active status. This policy was announced on CPW Wrestling, by Danny Brun. Brun also gave an announcement for safety of the wrestlers due to accidents (some of which led to deaths) in recent months in professional wrestling. In Summer 2000, Brun went to South Carolina for the first time, and met several Army recruits who were wrestlers, and trained them. He formed the now famous "Victory Team". The members include Edward Benoit, Jean Bertin, Paul Dayes, David Vatland, Michael Brimley, Michael Bibby, Thomas Johnson, Hang-Sang Yoon, and Linda Tripp. In November 2000, Brun bought with his own money an abandoned Television title from another federation, and in May 2001, bought another abandoned/retired Television title from a different federation, and merged the two into the CPW Unifed World Television Championship. This title was officially sanctioned by CPW, yet is owned 100% entirely by Danny Brun, yet it was contested in CPW and was booked in matches by CPW. Brun won his sixteenth World Title in 2004, but was forced to surrender the title due to longevity and the number of times of winning the title. On November 29, 2005, Brun found out he had leg problems stemming from Deep-vein thrombosis in his right leg, which would cause a chain reaction and spread to both legs because of medical treatment refusal. He decided to keep this diagonsis quiet, which resulted in him wresting on a mid-card status, until June 16, 2007. On December 31, 2005, Brun left as coach of The Victory Team, and handed the reins of Coach to Jean Bertin (who turned over the job of Captain of the team to Hang-Sang Yoon.) He felt that he couldn't coach them any further, because they were more powerful then him, and they learned everything that they could from him. 2006-2007 He retired the CPW Unifed World Television Championship on December 29, 2006 mainly because of his diagonsis a year earlier (stating on air that he bought and owned the title and saw fit to do whatever he wanted with the title, not mentioning his illness). In mid-card status, wrestling former World Champions, and bringing in several hot-young wrestlers such as National Champion AJ Koehler and Archie Super (who in-turn brought in his brothers David, Gary, Larry, Peter and Robert. The Super brothers formed The Chieftains with Archie as coach and captain of the team. David became the first Native-American to win a official wrestling singles championship in history), Brun also brought back several classic wrestlers in order to bring prestige back to the CPW. In the early months of 2007 his health began to slide mainly due to his legs, but CPW bookers were pushing for Brun to win another World Heavyweight Title in September, but there was a conflict between Archie Super and management because Super thought he was going to be fired, because of disputes over him being World Champion. Super, was not going to get fired, so they pushed for Super to lose the World Title to Brun in June in order for Super to recover from nagging injuries (acquired during his first to second reigns as champion) during the late Summer and early Fall. On June 16, 2007, Brun cleanly defeated heel Edward Gabrian, for his fifteenth CPW United States National Championship, inside a pool in Redding, California. Brun was breathing rather hard and his chest was heaving during the middle to end of the match. On June 27, 2007, Brun won his record-breaking seventeenth official World Heavyweight Title from Archie S uper in Charlotte, North Carolina at BeachBrawl inside a Caged pool match. Super wrestled Brun on July 18, 2007 in a rematch and lost. Afterwards, Super went on the injured list, as predetermined. Brun defeated Super Heavyweight Champion Marc Kennedy on July 19, 2007 at The Independence Classic in Sacramento, California. He shocked the world when 200 pound Brun picked up 422 pound Marc Kennedy and Thunder Bombed him inside the pool, stunning the crowd. Brun left the ringside area on a strecher for the first time in fourteen years, under speculation that his back was hurt. This was not the case, as he had a hard time breathing after delivering the final blow to Kennedy. Brun returned to the ring on July 20nd, to answer the challenge from the former Women's Champion (and his sister) Jackie Blayze. Brun walked down to the ring limping and with swollen ankles (earlier stated in a interview). Blayze then told Brun, she had enough of his medical faking baloney, and demanded a match between Gregory McGavin and him at In The Summer Time 12 in Columbia, South Carolina in a Year of Living Dangerously pool match. Brun politely accepted before being beat down not only by Blayze's team, The Jumping Bombs but also Selena Majors' team The Gun Majors and Archie Super's "The Chieftains". Without The Victory Team, Brun was left helpless in the ring, which also aggrivated Brun's legs to the point, yet again being removed from ringside on a strecher, too hard for him to walk. On July 23, 2007, Brun decided to announce to the CPW, that he would retire from wrestling after In The Summer Time. He (once again) refused to share his diagonsis of his illness in his legs, instead saying that he wanted to retire as a champion, therefore the match at In The Summer Time, was made a non-title match. Blayze, angrily agreed on the stipulation. The following week on July 28 in Charlotte, Brun wrestled "Amazing" Anderson. Brun wrestled Anderson inside a pool, to a draw retaining his title. After the match, The Super Brothers (Arch, David, Gary, Larry, Don and Peter) assaulted Brun backstage (non-kayfabe) with weapons, and were arrested. They were all charged with Assault with a deadly weapon, Attempted Murder, and aggravated assault. Dierdre Thompson, fired all six wrestlers and stripped David of his Intercontinental Title and stripped Gary and Larry of the Tag Team Championship. On July 30th, the titles were made officially vacated, and the Super Brothers, all plead guilty in Mecklenburg County, NC Supreme Court of all charged above. They were sentenced to thirty-years in prison without the possibility of parole. Brun, did not sustain any injuries from the assault. The Super Brothers, claim that management wanted to break up the team. Instead of going to management, they just went and made a hit on Danny Brun. On August 2 in Oakland, Brun was made referee of the match to determine new World Tag Team Champions. It featured "Amazing" Anderson & "Daring" DeLuca in a losing effort against Gregory McGavin & Edward Gabrian who won the match and became the World Tag Team Champions. Brun left the ring without raising the hands of Gabrian and McGavin, instead taking both of their tag title belts with him to the backstage area, and slammed them on the table. Technical Facts Theme Music * "1980" by Herb Alpert (2005-) * "Perfect Machine" by Herbie Hancock (2000-) * (unknown) (1993-2000) Finishing + Signature Moves :*''Figure Four Ankle-Lock (Enigma Lock)'' :*''Fisherman Suplex (Perfect-Plex)'' :*''Sitting Tombstone Piledriver (Valley Bomb)'' :*''Crucifix Powerbomb (Thunder Bomb)'' :*''Dragon Sleeper'' :*''Cross-faced Chicken Wing'' :*''Running Knee-Drop'' :*''Ax-handle Body Press'' :*''Slingshot Suplex'' :*''Belly-to-Back Suplex into pin'' Signature Weapons :* Singapore Cane Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Professional Wrestling' (Total: 101 titles) :*'PW World Heavyweight Championship' (17 times) (current) :*'CPW Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship' (15 times) :*'CPW Unifed World Television Championship' (15 times) :*'CPW United States National Championship' (15 times) (current) :*'CPW World Heavyweight Tag Team Championships' (14 times) - with Herbert Gomez (3), Jason Xu (3), Derek Squires (2), Jose Montes (2), Hang-Sang Yoon (1), Antonio Sanitina (1), Gregory McGavin (1), AJ Koehler (1) and Jackie Blayze (1) :*'CPW European Heavyweight National Championship' (5 times) :*'CPW African National Heavyweight Championship' (4 times) :*'CPW Australia National Heavyweight Championship' (4 times) :*'CPW World Women's Heavyweight Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW Asian National Heavyweight Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW Central American National Championship' (3 times) :*'CPW South American National Championship' (3 times)